Strangers In Shadows
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: Who was he? Did he like her? She didnt know, but he wanted her. Ally had one of the most memorable life experiences with an unknown guy. She hints and guesses, sometimes the perfect guy is closer than you think. Guest Star- Rocky Lynch
1. Kiss or Diss

You could see the faint mist rising around each corner and no hint of sound, but the clacking of my wedges and Trish's flats. The air was thick and musty, humidity caused my hair to slightly frizz. I couldn't take it. I wanted to know where we were going and how much longer it would take.

I kept questions to myself as we turned on a corner and a sturdy building appeared. It had 2 floors and colorful lights beamed from the humidified windows. I don't know what it was, my instincts told me that something bad was going to come of out this if we got any closer.

"Are you sure he's in there?" I caught up to Trish, hoping that she knew what she was doing. If we were seen in this part of Miami at 2 in the morning, I'd be more than grounded. I'd be dead.

"On his card he said that he works the Mystic Lights Club. Something you wouldn't expect from a guy who owns the Frozen Yogurt Hut," Trish informed as we stood across the street from the club with the noise level rising the closer we approached.

"How do we get past the bouncer?" I asked suddenly worried that helping Trish could actually land me in jail. Plus, we weren't even 18. I don't turn 17 for another 5 months.

Without a reply, she gripped my wrist and dragged me across the street. Once we reached the other side, we ran towards the back of the building, hoping to find an entrance.

"Are we seriously sneaking into an adult club?" I instantly panicked and my breathing increased. This wouldn't look good on a college application. This wouldn't be a good reputation, period! How could Trish stand there and act so calm about this? Then again she has worked at almost every place in the mall. Geez, they say I talk too much. I even exceed on thinking.

"We can go through that door, I think it's either the kitchen or maintenance," Trish informed while she ran over to the door and cracked it open. She glanced back at me and gestured to follow her in. I let out a long sigh before striding up to her.

Trish was wrong. This looked nothing like a kitchen or maintenance. It was a narrow hall that extended about 20 feet further until you approached a doorway with dangling beads. I split them apart and entered the wide area crammed with people dancing almost as bad as I did, then some in the middle having dance contests.

"10 minutes remaining till the annual kiss or diss event of the week!" The voice on the speakers announced.

I turned my attention back to Trish who had gotten a few feet ahead of me. I pushed through the crowd until I caught up to her and she stood in the center, twisting her head in different directions.

"There he is!" She hollered above the crowd and pulled me along with her towards the bar. He was a middle aged guy, sitting on a stool, drinking who knows what. It was light yellow which made me guess it was some type of beer.

"Mr. Langston! You didn't give me my paycheck after I quit my job!" Trish exclaimed in his ear.

"You only worked for a day. Plus, this is my only break for the next 6 hours, can I not have some peace and quiet?" The guy stated as Trish and I examined the area.

"Believe me, sir. You ain't getting none here. Can you just please sign this check?" Trish asked and he went along with and scribbled on her small piece of paper.

"Now you kids get out of here before you get caught," He declared as we nodded and dug our way through the crowd. Trish went faster with every step she took. Curse my wedges!

I jumped in shock as 2 firm hands yanked on my shoulders and motioned me in reverse.

"Trish!" I screamed, but it was no use, they were taking me somewhere and had no idea. I tried facing them but they kept pulling me until we reached a door on the side of the room. I heard them insert a key and swing the door open before throwing me in.

They weren't kidnapping me, this was backstage. Oh no. Kiss or Diss.

The song was soon ending and these 2 buff guys that carried me in, disappeared, stranding me in the room. I looked across the stage to see if anyone were on that sight. Within seconds a figure was forced into that room as well. I couldn't pick out his features but I saw the light reflect off his neon yellow sneakers.

"How we doin tonight?" the DJ welcomed the audience and they replied with a roar. "With those who aren't familiar with this event. We pick out two complete strangers from the crowd and have them come out on stage and give us a show! We blindfold the female contestant while the male has full advantage. Thing is, does she kiss or diss?"

Great. I could end up kissing a 40 year old for all I know. But would a middle-aged man be wearing sneakers. Oh, I hope not. I peered out into the audience, hoping to spot Trish. Once I found her, it looked like she had gone insane, she was looking everywhere for me.

I wanted to make some gesture to grab her attention, but it was too late. One of the guys from earlier came back in and gripped my wrists while tying on the bandana over my face. Seconds later, I was guided on stage by the hand that was placed on my arm.

Red seeped through the blindfold and the audience went wild. I heard footsteps approaching me then stopped. I glanced down, spotting those sneakers, extremely close to mine.

"Why don't we meet the young lady of the night?" The DJ announced as louder footsteps came towards me, the guy let my hands free to hold the microphone. "Tell us your name, sugar."

"Ally Dawson," I mumbled. I prayed that no one would consistently stalk me after tonight. Especially the person standing inches away from me that actually got to see what I looked like.

"Well in 10 seconds Ally, you will either have the kiss of a lifetime or have the kiss where you repeatedly wash your mouth out from. We will take the blindfold off when the timer ends." I guessed the DJ went to the side because his voice became more distant when he began counting down.

Pressure built up on my waist, was this dude seriously tugging on me? I saw the sneakers grow closer and felt the heat of the spotlight on my skin. My stage fright was already kicking in.

"3! 2! 1!" The audience screamed and his lips smashed into mine. The blindfold slipped off and all I thought about was the dance our lips were in. It's as if he had a hunger for me.

"Ally!" I heard a faint, yet familiar voice call. Trish.

I tried pushing away but his hands were firmly gripped on my waist. I have to admit, this guy wasn't that bad of a kisser. But being someone who's never kissed someone. It felt kind of weird. Tingles traced my arms as his hands slid across them. Another chance at pulling away until his hand dug in my hair and forced me closer. The audience got a kick out of this and I sort of understood why. He was acting crazy and persistent.

This may have lasted about 20 seconds. But this isn't a Kiss.

I used all my strength and pushed us apart. The spotlight blinding my eyes as I opened them. The figure in front of me was hidden in the back round of the light. Better safe than sorry. I ran offstage and everyone drove crazy, trying to get a look at the girl who backed away from an amazing kiss…. I mean, awful!

"Trish!" I found her at the back of the crowd and ran towards the exit with her. I glanced back trying to find the guy who just mauled me to death. All I found was a light beaming on an empty stage.

* * *

I didn't know who she was and she broke my heart. I saw who she was and it took my breath away. Then I think about it, I didn't like how this all happened.

I was shoving my way through the sea of barbaric people, attempting to reach the bar, knowing that's where he would be located. Just as I showed up, he was ordering another one of his favorite drinks. Agitated, I marched up to him and picked up one of the shot glasses.

"Rocky? This is your ninth shot, I need someone to drive me back home," I stated as he looked at me with a hazy expression.

"You know what you need to do? Have a drink," Rocky suggested, taking a swig at his shot.

"I'm 16! You know my feelings about alcohol," This how it has always been and always will be.

"Sucks to be you," Rocky leaned back and have another shot. This was infuriating. Mom and dad need to realize I don't need a babysitter. Did I not mention that I'm 16? They hired Rocky because he's the son of my dad's boss, and just saying, you don't want to tick off my dad's boss.

Can't they make Rocky baby sit, I don't know, a 5 year old! All he does is drink and when he's not drinking, he's lounging on the couch enjoying some crime television, and if he's not doing that, the rest is a mystery. He's ditched Miami about 7 times. And 3 out of those 7 times, he gets a girl wasted then hangs her out to dry if you know what I mean.

I groaned as all the thumping began to give me a headache and felt an eardrum burst. I really hated the outfit Rocky made me wear. I also hate the fact that he made me get a black temporary tattoo to make it seem like I was over 18. For once, I wished I didn't look a day past 17.

The main reason we come here on a daily basis is because he and his band perform here occasionally and he calls it a 'tradition' to take as many shots equal to the amount of bra's thrown at him.

I began making my way towards the entrance until someone pulled my back into the crowd, moving at a speed to where I couldn't catch a glimpse of what they looked like. Next thing I know, I'm on the sidelines of a stage with hundreds of people hollering from the crowd through thick walls, anxious to see two complete strangers lock lips on stage.

Add this to the list of another thing I hate. Kiss or Diss. Every time I come here, this segment always happens and it never turns out right. It's like the sped up version of Cinderella. They kiss, but the princess ends up leaving because of how awful the kisser was, not because she had a curfew.

I never doubted my kissing skills, I've had a couple of girlfriends in the past. Though, I never dated them for more than a couple of months. All the girls at my school are high maintenance. Especially when it comes to Morino High School.

I only saw the silhouette of the girl on the other side. She was a petite figure with really tall shoes on and curly locks that seemed to drape slightly over her shoulders. The announcer introduced us to the stage and when she walked out, as usual, she was blindfolded so that she wouldn't judge the kiss by appearance.

I couldn't see any facial parts except her lips that were reflecting off the light, hinting that she was wearing some type of lip gloss.

"Tell me your name sugar?" The DJ asked as I couldn't wait to hear her name escape her lips.

"Ally Dawson," She mumbled as the name triggered some memory in me. I wasn't positive on who she was or where I knew her from, but Ally Dawson intrigued me.

The audience counted down to the kiss, while I crept closer to her, anxious to feel her lips against mine. After all, she did look around my age. Once the timer started and her blindfold slipped off, my hunger for her began.

My hands clenched her waist as our lips danced to this rhythmic pattern. I was right, her lips tasted like Lip Smackers, a strong candy taste.

What bothered me was the fact that it felt like she was trying to push me away. For some reason, I couldn't let that happen. I tugged tighter, trying to savor every second before the time would come where she successfully pushed me away. Once she did, the light seemed to blind both our eyes as we shielded our faces.

Her wedges raced down the steps towards some girl in the audience, making their way towards the exit.

"Ally," I whispered to myself, hoping she would glance back so I could catch a glimpse of what she looked like. Before I even had the chance to blink, I was pulled backstage by these muscular men. They threw me back into the audience like I was no use to them anymore.

How could this night get any worse?

"That's my boy!" Rocky exclaimed from the bar stool with a shot glass in his hand. 16 glasses and counting. I'm quite concerned on how much my parents pay him.

I sat on the stool, ignoring the bar tender and receiving a pat on the back by a drunk Rocky.

"Now, _that's _what I call a kiss," Rocky sipped his shot.

"I'm surprised you were sober enough to watch," I commented.

"Okay, okay. I didn't see it, I just saw your silhouettes mash together….if you know what I mean," Rocky chuckled as he completed another shot.

Forget it, I rather walk home.

I survived the crowds as I choked on the cigar smoke and finally reached the somewhat clean sidewalks. I kept a skateboard hidden in one of the abandoned trash cans ever since I last came here. I plopped it on the concrete and once I kicked off, I had no intentions in returning.

* * *

**My second Auslly story and I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE FINALE! Hope you guys enjoyed! The storyline for this story is going to be so bipolar that you never know whats gonna happen! Please Comment/Fave!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	2. Broken Pencil

The burning sensation on my lips that caused my heart to swell and drown in regret in synch. I tossed and turned through the night, constantly replaying the scene in my mind. All the possibilities of who that mystery guy could've been, is a mystery.

School was the only reason I was up this early in the day. Personally I think it's completely worth it, what's not to love about learning about the history of our world and how we could have a better impact towards our society's future.

If I said that to any one at Marino High, I think they would end up dumping their lunch tray all over me. Couldn't blame them some times.

There was no question that I always dressed my best. Especially since Trish gave me a makeover and threw out half of my old wardrobe. The only thing remaining is my favorite outfit with a yellow vest and a floral skirt.

Trish didn't bring up the subject that I kissed a complete stranger as we walked to school today, probably because she knew I would. Which I did.

"Did you see him? What did he look like? Did he look our age?" I repeatedly questioned, dying for an answer.

"No, I don't know and I don't know. Ally, you need to relax. It happened, get over it. I thought you found the topic completely disgusting anyways, so why do you care?" Trish asked as we set foot on the concrete of the school property.

"If some random guy kissed you, wouldn't you want to know?" My question made her think for a bit.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't want to know as much as you, I can tell you that," Trish concluded as we entered the school and split as we walked to our classes which were at the opposite ends of the building.

My wedges caused me to walk slower than usual and the 3 minute warning bell rang as I was good half mile away from my class. I picked up the pace as I felt a itching pain form on my ankle. All the familiar faces that called to me in the hall way were being completely ignored as I dashed to English.

Dangit.

The tardy bell rang as I was right down the hall to my class and once I stood in front of the door, I exhaled, trying to calm myself. Being tardy on the first day of school isn't the type of reputation a person would want, especially if that person were a junior and already knew the ins and outs of this school.

As soon as I creaked the door up, every face of every individual glanced in my direction….even the teacher. I awkwardly shuffled into the room, shutting the door louder than I intended and slid into the only vacant seat, which was located in the middle of the room. The group of girls that surrounded my chuckled and whispered to their friends while I kept my head tilted down and hid my face in my curly locks.

"Not a good way to start off the year, Ms. Dawson," The male teacher announced as the attention was completely on me. He approached my desk with a syllabus and shot me this stern look before heading towards the front of the room.

I sighed as I reached into my purse, fumbling around for my lucky pencil I always bring on the first day of school. Unfortunately, it broke.

My head switched in directions as I searched for someone who looked as if they wouldn't mind being bothered. Then I thought of a jock. I turned to see Austin Moon a row diagonal from me, tapping rhythms on his desk.

"Psst," I whispered in his direction. When I called to him, it was as if he had heard an alarm go off in his mind. He seemed stunned with his eyes wide and bugging out. "Do you have a pencil sharpener?" His immediate response was a nod of the head and I handed him my pencil as the sound of his sharpener grating my pencil rung throughout our area of the room.

This kid sure did take a while to sharpen a pencil. I glanced over occasionally and either he got the lead stuck or he sharpened it to the point where the lead would pop out.

"Here," I heard his deep and husky voice whisper as he handed me the short but sharpened pencil. After that, every time I turned to get something out of my bag or raised my hand to answer a question, he's always be eyeing me and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

What caught my attention were these two girls in front of him that were whispering while exchanging glances at me.

"If you've got something to say, don't be afraid to say it," I spoke as I made direct contact with the both of them.

"Sorry, we're just curious to know if you were the slut who kissed that guy at the club off of Atlantic Avenue?" One of the girls mentioned as my thoughts stopped and my heart raced increased.

Let the rumors begin.

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling groggy from yesterdays dance rehearsal. My parents are pushing me into the music business, which you can tell, never ends well. Well….unless you're Taylor Swift. But I'm never gonna win a Grammy or even get nominated. Sure I got a voice, but it's not star worthy. It's just something I prefer to do on the side. I'm more of a dancer. I'll jump off walls, flip off anything and can do a good pin drop.

But singing?

I'm good.

I skateboard to school cause I believe cars are overrated, busses are one of the most unsanitary places on Earth and bikes are too mainstream. Plus I live a good mile away and skateboarding is good for the shins. Or so they say.

I love the feeling of freedom when I race on the rigid sidewalks of Miami, occasionally I see a couple of chicks as I roll by and casually wink as I can see them faint in the reflection on the bottom corner of my shades.

Miami chicks, they're either laid back but bossy or they're too preppy and care about their social status. Some times you find the ones in between. But, I've yet to find one here.

I meet up with my best man Dez at the courtyard every morning. He's part of the yearbook this year but he's more interested in the filming aspect of it, so he captures all the moments of this year and they play them in the cafeteria on this huge white projector screen at the end of the week.

And as usual, he was in these two people's faces as I approached him.

"You know there's a thing called personal space?" I reminded as I kicked my board up and pulled his collar so that I dragged him away from the people.

"Too get what the viewers want, you have to get into their personal space. They want the reality behind it all," Dez informed as he turned his camera off and flung his so called man purse around his shoulder and slid the flip cam into the pocket.

"No. What they want are the humiliating moments, the cat fights, the physical fights, the reasons to hate on someone or ruin their reputation," I corrected as I kicked the bottom locker and it opened. I tossed my skateboard inside and kicked it shut as I strolled to the English section of the building.

"What's so interesting about that?" Dez asked. He should be going to Algebra 2 which is at the opposite end of the building, but he found ways to make it on time to class anyways.

"Exactly, nothing. It's how the school system works. When you're stuck in a place filled with boredom and crap loads of information, people feed off what their teachers don't tell them," I informed as I arrived to my English and noticed that Dez had already walked away.

What a weirdo he is. But he's my weirdo.

I usually sat at the back of the class that way I could get out first so I slid into the seat next to this girl named Kira who had this scary obsession with me in middle. But I don't like to talk about that.

"Hey, Austin," Kira spoke up as I awkwardly slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey. What a surprise, we have the same English class," I said sarcastically. She was always in at least one of my classes.

"Right? It's as if its fate bringing us together, not like I had anything to do with making sure our schedules were similar so that I could frequently pass you by in the halls," Kira spoke rapidly. But I caught every single detail.

"That's…..nice," I concluded the conversation by sliding my arm across the desk and leaning on my elbow in the opposite direction.

When I did, the bell rang for class to begin and already the class seemed boring. Especially by our teachers attitude.

"Welcome juniors. You guys know what to and not to do so just be your high school selves and try not to get into too much trouble," He spoke as he passed out papers to each row.

So enthusiastic he is. Note the sarcasm.

Once he finished, he began calling roll and as usual I zone out until he calls my name, plus I kept trying to ignore Kira's persistent stare. I crossed my arms on my desk and shoved my face into them, wishing I could be under my sheets and sleeping and remembering the other night. Her lips on mine. Ally Dawson. A name I'm trying to forget but cant.

The teacher began talking but then stopped mid sentence and that's when I looked up to see a girl standing at the door. Curly highlighted locks, with neon jeans and a sexy floral shirt that showed off the light tan on her skin. She came in awkwardly and I giggled lightly as I shoved my face back into arms.

I was really tempted to fall asleep, since the teacher obviously didn't care.

"Not a good way to start off the year, Ms. Dawson," The teacher spoke.

Wait…..Dawson. My head shot up and I eyed the girl waiting for her to turn around to get a glimpse of her. I glanced under her desk and saw her wedges, the same ones she wore to the night club. If it's the same girl.

Now my mind was working like machinery, if that is her, how coincidental is it that we have a class together.

"Psssst," Some whispered as I turned glanced up and saw her calling to me.

"Do you have a pencil sharpener?" She asked. I rapidly nodded my head as I reached out for the pencil and felt her finger lightly brush mine and believe me, it felt…..like electricity.

I spun her pencil in circles to see if it was one of those engraved pencils with her name on it, but it was very unlikely. I stuck it in the sharpener and began thinking. Her last name is Dawson, tons of people have the last name Dawson. For all I know, her name could be Irene.

*Snap*

Crap. It broke. I glanced up and she saw me brake it. I gestured a finger to her, signaling to give me another second. I attempted to get it to sharpen this time.

Now that I think about it. She has the same curls, tall shoes and her lips reflected off the light and possibly had lip gloss on.

I took the pencil out and it was sharpened, but then I gripped the lead and realized that it had come out of the socket.

I sharpened it several times till it finally didn't break and spoke so that she could get her pencil back.

The teacher began the lesson and instantly the two girls in front of me started whispering, but extremely loud.

"Do you think that's her?" The brunette in front of me asked the blonde that sat next to her.

"Well my brother went and he did say that her name was Ally Dawson and I mean seriously, how many Ally Dawson's could there be?" She responded as my eyes widened and realized I wasn't the only one eavesdropping on their conversation.

"If you've got something to say, don't be afraid to say it," Ally interrupted as my focus flickered between the both of them.

"Sorry, we're just curious to know if you were the slut who kissed that guy at the club off of Atlantic Avenue?" One of the girls mentioned as I locked my attention on Ally's facial expression.

Yep.

It _was_ her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! But i have Monday off so an update is soon to come! There's alot of introductory to the chracters storyline because it has alot to do with how their character grows throughout the story. Bare with me! Hope You Enjoyed! Please Comment/Fave! **

**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**


End file.
